Baby Blues
by Whisper Angelitos
Summary: MahiruxMitsuru. What will they do when faced with certain...little...challenges?
1. Silent Please

Prologue/Chapter One – Silent Please

It was the greatest night of her life.

It was also the only time he let his walls down. For her; just for her.

And, soon, everyone would know. Of course, she refused to tell anyone before she could manage, somehow, to tell the man responsible.

Bracing herself, she timidly rapped her knuckles against the heavy wood of his bedroom door. Seconds later, the door was jerked open, Mitsuru's face peering out at her. He was, quite obviously, not in an agreeable mood. Instinctively, Mahiru started to back up, nervously nibbling on her bottom lip.

'Maybe I should tell him later, after I take the test and know for sure?' she thought, anxious, his silence disturbing against the loud, frantic beating of her heart. "What?" he growled, being his usual surly self. Oddly, his normal rude attitude was her undoing; tears gathered in her eyes, surprising them both.

Before she could so much as blink, she found herself standing in his room. Mahiru jumped in surprise when she heard the door close behind her; not ten seconds later, the warmth of his chest flared against her back, sending shivers down her spine as she sensed how close her was to her.

"M-Mitsuru," she stammered, nerves quaking, her heart leaping into her throat. 'Will he accept us once he knows?' Fear, of rejection among other things, closed her throat up, denying her the ability to speak.

"Mahiru, what--" Mitsuru was suddenly unable to finish his question, eyes focusing instead on her hands, which were strangling each other, the knuckles as white as her abnormally pale face. "What's wrong?" Instantly concerned, he gently gripped her shoulders, steering her backwards until she was sitting on the edge of his bed.

She simply shook her head, licking her lips in a futile effort to keep them from cracking. "Mitsuru," she tried again, determined to get it out this time. "I'm late!"

Confused, Mitsuru rocked back on his heels, trying to sort out what this was supposed to mean to him. "Late? For what? It's Saturday; no school, remember?" Playfully, he tapped her on the nose, something he would only do when they were alone.

"For my…um…thing," she whispered, cheeks flaming with embarrassment. "You know, my woman's…thing."

Understanding slowly dawned, leaving Mitsuru's face as red as Mahiru's. "No…"

Dejected by the horror in his voice, she only nodded, burying her face in her hands. "Did you…are you sure?"

"Not yet. I…bought a test. I didn't want to use it until you knew."

"Oh. Ok, then."

"Ok?" She blinked, her confusion evident.

"Go take it!"

"But…what if I am?"

"I…I don't know, all right! I'm only twenty-one, Mahiru! I don't know anything about children. I--" His tirade was silenced by Mahiru's lips gently pressing against his, passion igniting upon contact. Wordlessly, they slid their arms around each other, clinging together. When they finally drew apart for a breath, she murmured, forehead against his chin, "Do you love me?"

When he remained silent, except for his panting breaths, she only smiled, giggling weakly. from lack of air… "I know that you don't like saying it, but I know you feel it." She slid her palm over his heart, looking up to murmur against his lips, "Please, Mitsuru? Can't you just admit it once, for me?"

He gave in with a little chuckle, smothering her lips with his. "I love you, princess." She squealed with delight when he scooped her up and tossed her onto his waterbed, pouncing on her.

"A water bed!" Grinning like the minx he sometimes accused her of being, she peeked up at him shyly before managing to fling herself on top of him, breath leaving his lungs in a loud "OOF" of air.

"Thought you'd like it," he told her, winking.

"Aww! You big…sugarplum!" She squeezed him around his neck before covering his face with little kisses.

"Sugarplum?"

"Akira read one of those American Christmas books the other day. He started reciting it…"

Mitsuru shuddered in horror, glad to have missed such a frightening thing.

"Mitsuru?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure you want me to take the test today? I'm only a week late; it could be stress or something…"

"No, love, we need to know." He started to rub soothing little circles on her back as she sprawled across his chest, cuddling into him.

"All right."


	2. Getting Results

Chapter Two – Getting Results

She forced herself to climb off of the bed with him, tempted beyond reason to simply stay there, in his arms, forever. He walked with her down to her room, then sat on the floor outside of the bathroom door while she went inside to do what had to be done. When she came out a couple minutes later, she slumped against the wall beside him, sliding down to sit next to him. Trying to offer her some comfort, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, squeezing gently when she leaned into him with a little sigh.

"How long until we know?" he asked quietly.

"Just a few more minutes. Mitsuru, I'm so scared," she told him, almost biting through her lip as she tried to keep from showing it.

"I won't let anything happen to you or the baby, if there is one," he murmured into her hair, nuzzling it gently. Nodding silently, she simply curled against his side, one hand resting on his chest, the other tucked behind his back.

When the five minutes were up, they silently stood and walked into the bathroom together, shutting the door in case one of their friends wandered by… Mahiru had a death-grip on Mitsuru's hand, her free one reaching forward, eyes squeezed shut as she grabbed the little plastic stick. "Ready?"

He nodded, bracing himself for both possible outcomes, glancing at it at the same time that she did. But, never having read the instructions to such a test, he had no clue what the little markings on the screen meant; one look at Mahiru's face provided his answer, however. It had paled even more than before, which he hadn't thought possible, before suddenly erupting in a burst of crimson over her cheeks, a delighted grin spreading over her lips.

A split second later, she tackled him with a huge hug. "Does it…are you…will we…" He seemed unable to finish his question, so all Mahiru did was nod enthusiastically and strangle him another hug. When she finally pulled back to let him breathe, she managed to snag one of his hands, pressing it to her still-flat belly, giggling as he only stared at her.

She suddenly grew quiet, studying his face rather intently before giving a weak little sniffle. The first warning sign of impending tears. Sign number two was quick to follow: the quivering lower lip, quickly bitten down on.

"A-are you not…happy?" she whispered, head ducked in a useless act of self-preservation.

"Happy?" She nodded, shoulders now shaking slightly as she fought to suppress her out-pouring of emotion. "Oh, baby." Sighing, he gathered her close, cradling her head against his chest with one hand, the other still on her stomach. At the endearment, she gave a little hiccup, which was muffled in his chest but he still felt it.

"Yeah, I'm happy," he told her, voice gruff with emotion.

"Mitsuru? You in there?" came a voice from the other side of the door. Misoka.

"Yeah? What do you want?" Mitsuru yelled back, hoping to make him leave.

"Have you seen Mahiru? It's time for dinner and we can't seem to find her," was the reply.

"Why would I know?" Mitsuru shouted back, making himself don the guise of the rude, uncaring tengu again. Mahiru grinned up at him, wiggling her eyebrows teasingly. Grinning back, Mitsuru gave her a quick kiss, pulling back reluctantly when Misoka spoke once more, "Hurry up, then. Don't know what on Earth you could be taking so long about in there…" His voice faded as they heard his steps retreat down the hall, closely followed by the heavy thud of someone going downstairs.

"When do you wanna tell them?" The quiet question drew the tengu's gaze down to the young woman still snug in his arms, blinking up at him trustingly, lovingly.

"Why not now?" He flipped the lock back, turning the bathroom light off as he opened the door and pulled her into the hall after him. Mahiru quickly stuffed the test stick in her pocket, to explain to Mitsuru later.

"Because I want some time for it to be just between us," she told him, halting his determined steps by digging her bare heels into the floor. 'Splinter!' she mentally yelped, but made herself ignore the pain in the sole of her foot. She attempted to take her sternest stance in front of him, hands on her hips, determined to get her point across or die trying. A/N: figuratively only, of course…

"Mitsuru, honey, just calm down. We need to let this settle between us, allow us to get used to the idea of being parents before we tell everyone. Please? Just this once let me do it my way?" He gave a sigh of defeat, draping an arm around her shoulders as he steered her down the hall, this time to her room instead of his.

They opened the door cautiously, before tiptoeing around the disaster zone that was her floor. "Mahiru?"

"Hmm?" She was too busy digging through her stuff, trying to find something to change into. A/N: she is currently in a pair of dark green flannel pajamas, and he is in a T-shirt and boxers. Just felt you ought to know. :D 'How will I ever convince her that I love her and this baby enough to stay with them forever? I know that she is always worrying that I'll get mad and leave her, but shouldn't she be over that by now?' he thought, the words of his solution bouncing around inside his skull before leaping out his mouth:

"Will you marry me?"


	3. Of Spies and Sporks

Chapter Three – Lucky Charms

He darted forward just in time to catch her; the faint was a surprise to them both. What startled Mitsuru more, however, was when she came around just as he was settling her, very gently, on her bed, worry eating away at his insides. "Mahiru! Sweeting, stay still. I'm here. It's all right. Are you hurt anywhere?" This concern/anxiousness was not like Mitsuru. 'Maybe the pregnancy sent him into over-load,' Mahiru thought, having to supress a giggle at the mental image it gave her.

"Mahiru!" Going out of his mind was a very real possibility at the moment for Mitsuru, who was sitting on the bed beside her, her hand swallowed by both of his.

"It was just a fainting spell, Mitsuru. I'm fine."

"Fine? Fine! How can you say that? I've never seen you faint before! How is it fine!" he demanded, staring at her.

"Here." Reaching over to her nightstand, she grabbed a large paperback book. She handed it to him, smiling timidly up at him as she held on of his hands to her lips, gently nipping each knuckle in turn. "Read it. It'll help you, I swear. It did me a world of good," she murmured against his skin.

The cover was baby blue, with a picture of a pregnant woman holding her belly and smiling. The title read in big, curly yellow letters: _A Parent's Guide to Pregnancy and Children._ 'Lovely,' he thought darkly. 'More reading!'

While he skimmed a few pages, Mahiru settled against his side, resting her cheek comfortably on his arm, reading silently with him when he stopped on a page that lifted side effects that would occur during the pregnancy. The list included morning sickness, fainting, and fatigue. The page opposite it gave recommendations on how to deal with said symptoms.

…A half-hour later…

Curious as to what had become of their friends, Akira and Nozomu were crouched outside of Mahiru's door, smothering laughs behind their hands as the voices of Mitsuru and Mahiru drifted to them through the wooden barrier:

"But that's just soo…blech!" Mahiru sounded very pouty.

"It's an awesome name!" They could almost hear Mahiru shake her head.

"What are they talkin' 'bout names for?" Akira whispered loudly, leaning conspiratorially closer to Nozomu. He only shrugged, squishing his ear against the door once more. The vampire pulled a notepad and pencil out of one of his pockets, writing down everything that they were hearing, mischief lighting his eyes.

"I love you, Mahiru."

"I love you too!" A squeaking of bedsprings announced the fact that their poor tengu had just been tackled.

Akira glanced from the door to his friend, wide-eyed, disbelief etched onto his youthful features. "EEWWIE!" he shrieked girlishly, before remembering that they needed to be silent. "Umm…oops?"

The door suddenly whipped open, sending Nozomu crashing into the room, the side of his face smacking against the floor, the notepad and pencil flying out of his hands to be lost in the jungle that is Mahiru's bedroom floor.

Akira didn't fare much better: When the door zipped open, he was just beginning to lean back in to listen some more, but managed to save himself, but not by much. His face slammed into Mitsuru's jean-clad calves. Mahiru was sitting on the bed, blinking as her brain tried frantically to catch up with what had just happened, a blush easing its way onto her face.

The furious tengu glared down at his and his princess's friends, who were trying to escape; he closed the door in their faces as they crawled towards it, a desperate hope written all over their faces before it slammed back into place in its frame. "Mahiru, watch them for me, please?" he growled, features softening slightly when she nodded, beaming at him. "I need to get my spork from my room. Maybe this way they'll learn not to eavesdrop!"

"SPORK!" the werewolf and vampire cried in horror.


	4. The Wrong Way to Congratulate

Chapter Four – The Wrong Way to Congratulate

"Mitsuru?" Mahiru called after him, easing to the edge of the bed and slipping off to land on her feet, only to scramble backwards onto the mattress once more when Akira and Nozomu scuttled under her bed. Obviously seeking shelter, she decided to let them stay as she chased after her fiancée. Although she didn't get the chance to answer his proposal as of yet…

"Tengu with a bad attitude!" she finally yelled out, managing to keep from giggling too loudly as she did.

That stopped him in his tracks. He glanced back at her over his shoulder, one eyebrow cocked in question as she rushed up to him, skidding to a stop just inches from his back. She started in on her lecture immediately, wanting to go ahead and get it out of the way:

"You shouldn't threaten them! They're our friends. Yes, they can be irritating, and sneaky, and just general pains in--" She was cut off by his lips slanting over hers, teasing and tormenting her. She would have melted into a puddle at his feet if it weren't for his arms wrapping around her waist, keeping her upright.

"I love it when you talk dirty," he whispered against her lips before diving in for another lip-lock, smothering the giggle that rose to her lips at his odd phrasing.

When they finally broke apart, chests heaving as they sucked in much-needed oxygen, their arms were still locked around each others, hers around his neck, his her waist. "Oh, and by the way…" she murmured, one fingertip lightly tracing the writing on his T-shirt, "Of course I accept."

"Of course? Accept?" Confused, Mitsuru shook his head, staring down at her.

" Your proposal. Or did you not really mean it?" Her eyes misted with tears when she contemplated it, so she forced her thoughts onto another track, a happier one.

"Of course I meant it! I just…forgot there for a moment." She nodded, understanding completely.

…Meanwhile, in Mahiru's room…

"Akira! Look at this!" Nozomu was busy leafing through a book he had found on the bed, tangled in the covers.

"What is it?" Instantly curious, the werewolf poked his head over his friend's shoulder, blinking blankly at the book.

"A book about…babies!" exclaimed the stunned, not to mention confused, vampire. He looked back at Akira, worry clouding his eyes. "Do you think…"

"No way! Total grossness! Ah, God!"

"Exactly! But why else would she have it?"

"Wonder who's it is…"

"Dimwit!" Exasperated with Akira's denseness, Nozomu dug around on the floor until he unearthed his notepad, shoving it under the other man's nose. Awareness finally dawned for poor Akira, whose imagination overpowered him, sending him toppling backwards, writhing and screaming in agony as his mind pummeled him with images. "They wouldn't!"

"I bet you dish duty that they did," said a confident Nozomu, who was distressed, but also delighted for their friends. "Let's go congratulate them!" Nodding happily, Akira followed him out into the hall, where they found the objects of their search only twenty feet away, nuzzling and just being generally very occupied with the PDAs.

"AWW!" cooed both guys at the exact same instant, rushing at the unsuspecting couple and glomping them.

"What the--" shouted Mitsuru, seconds before Mahiru was thrown against his chest, with Akira sprawled on top of them both, followed closely by Nozomu. Mitsuru instinctively curled his arms around Mahiru, trying to shield her.

Once he realized who their attackers were, he shoved them roughly off and cradled Mahiru on his lap, gently checking her for any injuries while shooting death glares at the two fiends, who didn't even have the good grace to look ashamed. They all three knew that Mahiru would never permit violence between them.

"I'm fine, love," she finally spoke up, squirming a little bit before settling comfortably on his thighs, arms draped around his neck still. Muffled laughter drew her attention away, though, and she gave a gasp of surprise, trying to get up when she saw her friends grinning at them both. "Um..hi guys?" she squeaked. Mitsuru refused to let her up, though, and her cheeks were crimson from both exertion and surprise.

"CONGRATS, GUYS!" Nozomu and Akira suddenly cheered, jumping up to do some kind of weird, almost psychotic chicken dance. They tried to pull Mahiru and Mitsuru into it, too, but Mitsuru resisted, and Mahiru was helpless to refuse.

"About what?" she finally asked, almost dreading their answer.

"The baby!" crowed Akira.

"Ohh," groaned Mahiru, turning her face into Mitsuru's chest and burrowing into his shirt as he sighed. Would today never end?

"MISOKA, OBORO, GUESS WHAT!"


	5. Evasion Tactics and Rubber Duckies

Chapter Five -- Evasion Tactics and Rubber Duckies

Seconds later, despite the loud protests of the expectant couple, Akira and Nozomu managed to drag them downstairs. Now they all sat squished into a booth, Mahiru trying to disappear into Mitsuru's side, they were sitting that close, and Akira and Nozomu were already planning out a nursery:

"Definitely rubber ducks," stated Akira, who was studying the blue prints Nozomu had drawn up on a napkin.

"Ok, so blue walls, rubber duck wall paper…oh! What about carpeting? It has to be super-soft! Don't want to baby climbing out of his crib and hurting himself…" he trailed off, drawing weird little shapes all over the napkin.

"Um, guys?" Mahiru interrupted, gnawing her lip nervously, "We just found out, so, um…can you just hold off for a while? Please?" The two boys instantly ceased their planning, instead planting themselves closer to M&M. A/N: I'm too tired to type out their names, gimme a break, please?. Nozomu beside her and Akira on the floor, practically on her toes.

"How long do you want us to hold of?" Nozomu asked kindly, earning a snarl from Mitsuru, who was agitated from all the noise they had been making.

"Mitsuru?" Mahiru motioned for him to lean down so she could whisper in his ear. As she talked quietly, a grin stretched its way across the papa-to-be's lips.

Just then, Misoka answered Akira's summons …end of chappie four… and only raised an eyebrow when he saw the rather awkward seating arrangements. "Comfy?" he inquired sarcastically, grinning.

"Yes, actually." Nozomu was the only one inclined to answer such a question.

"So, what did you want to tell me?

"Just that--" He was cut off when Mahiru slapped a hand over his lips, glaring at the vampire until he stopped mumbling.

"Just that…um…it's laundry day!" she told the fox demon, sweat dropping.

"Ah…wasn't that yesterday, though?"

"Well…I didn't get all of it clean! Yeah…" she mumbled, looking up at Mitsuru, desperation clear.

"She still has to finish my laundry," he said finally. The look Mahiru gave him promised a proper thank-you as soon as they were alone. The tengu only grinned, more anxious than ever to get rid of everyone. "Speaking of which, why haven't you started it yet? Why was mine last?" He turned an accusing look on her, winking discreetly to show her that he was only playing.

"Because your clothes stink the most!" she teased him back, giving in to helpless giggles as he tackled her, pinning her to the booth seat as he tickled her. "S-Stop!" she managed finally, playfully swatting at his head and missing.

She finally managed to sit up a little bit, slumping against Mitsuru with a little yawn. "Poor baby. Tired?" he murmured in her ear, one arm holding her against him, the other rubbing her back gently.

Misoka only shook his head at the two, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. 'And they thought they were sneaky. Do we all look blind to them?' He knew that the couple had been trying to be quiet about their involvement with the other, but, honestly, they could have tried harder.

Akira and Nozomu, having been suspiciously quiet during the entire exchange, suddenly popped back up, giggling girlishly about something once more. Minutes later, they all knew why:

They were reading the parenting guide, out loud, to each other. Mahiru tried to bargain with them, but they refused to let her take it back, giving each other high-fives when her cheeks darkened with a blush as Misoka and Mitsuru wandered over to see what all the commotion was about. "Please, Nozomu! Akira!"

"What's wrong, princess?" asked Misoka as he stopped beside her. "Hey, is that--" he finally noticed the object of her quest, eyes going wide behind his glasses as he read the cover. "Mahiru, Mitsuru, we need to talk."

Whimpering in fear, Mahiru tried to hide once more inside Mitsuru's shirtfront. "But…but!" she protested weakly, but Misoka was having none of it: "You're going to tell Oboro and you're going to have to tell him soon. It's for your own good, you know." Having said his piece, he left just as silently as he had entered, leaving the expectant parents gaping after him.

"Mitsuru – I – Do -- " Mahiru seemed to be having trouble forming complete sentences, and Mitsuru completely understood. Tell Oboro? The man was like a father to them all! How could they possibly explain to him that they…well, that they had consummated the marriage before the vows?

The man would be over the moon, they found out an hour later as they sat in front of Oboro, who was smiling at them in utter delight. "A baby?" Mahiru shyly nodded, hand reaching instinctively for Mitsuru's, whose fingers wrapped around hers.

"When did you find out?"

"Er…just today actually," Mitsuru answered nervously, sweat beading on his forehead.

"Oh." Oboro was silent for a moment, before clasping Mahiru's hand in his own in a fatherly manner, looking in her eyes so that he could see the truth. "Are you happy about this?"

"Oh, yes!" she exclaimed, before blushing at her enthusiasm.

"No, no, don't be embarrassed about it. Babies are wonderful things…But how do you plan to raise him?" The sudden question caught them off-guard, but they already had their answer ready.

"We're getting married, actually," Mitsuru informed him, a smug little smile dancing at his lips.

"When?"

"We haven't discussed it yet," Mahiru volunteered.

"I see."

"Oh, um, look at the time! We need to open the bar, set up the tables…" Mahiru went into a slight state of panic as she mentally reviewed what had to be done before opening that night.

"Calm down, Mahiru. The boys are more than likely taking care of it. Right now, you both need to concentrate on planning your wedding and, after that, the baby's arrival." Nodding in agreement, the two young adults made their escape.

"Whew!" exaggerated Mitsuru, earning a laugh from Mahiru, who was still holding his hand. Oddly, he liked it. He hadn't figured himself for the type to enjoy such open affection, but he couldn't deny that he did indeed. "Oh, I forgot…" Fumbling in his pockets, he finally managed to unearth the little circlet, the silver glimmering in the light as he took her hand and slid it onto her finger.

Mahiru found herself suddenly short of breath, not for the first time that day. Moved beyond reason, she stared up at him, irises drowning in tears as she smiled up at him. "Oh, Mitsuru…" She threw her arms around him, kissing him all over his face and neck, anywhere she could reach, actually, stunning him into stillness. "I love it! I love _you_," she told him, moaning softly when he started to return her kisses.

"I love you too," he managed, before her back hit the wall and they were lost in each other.

Author's Note:

Thanks to everyone who comments on any of my stuff! Love you guys spitless! Just kidding! Hope you like the story…sorry for any OOC-ness, but sometimes I just can't help myself!


	6. Making Memories

Chapter Six – Making Memories

Mahiru couldn't believe it; it was just too good to be true! She kept glancing at the clock, gleefully counting down the minutes until her wedding. Five hours, twenty-seven minutes, forty-six seconds to go! Unable to restrain herself any longer, she scrambled into a standing position on her bed and started jumping around, mattress squeaking and groaning in protest.

Keiko, who had just stopped by to check on the preparations not to mention a quick make-out session with Akira…, came rushing in, looking around for the source of the annoying sound. When her eyes finally spotted the problem, she grinned and dived at the bed, leaping up to jump, too. Both women/girls collapsed in a heap, exhausted and giggling after only a few minutes.

"Excited?" Keiko finally asked, rolling onto her side so she could see Mahiru's face.

"Yeah…"

"But?"

"It's just…" restless, the bride-to-be started pacing the length of the room as she searched for the words. "I just don't want him to do this because he feels like he has to, you know?" she finally blurted.

"Ah."

"Yeah. Silly, huh?" Mahiru plopped down once more, stretching as she rested on her back, one hand rubbing her belly.

"No, not really. If you want, I can go talk to him for you!"

"What? No!"

"Why not?" Keiko almost whined. She was becoming more like Akira by the day.

"Because!"

…Four hours, nineteen minutes, and some-odd seconds later…

"Hurry!" Keiko called up the stairs, hiding a grin when Mahiru came racing down them, veil gripped in her hands. "Ready?" Mahiru nodded, giving up on the veil all together and discreetly adjusted her dress.

It was a light blue, almost white, dress with an empire waist. The material was softer than silk, with a cream underskirt. The skirt of the dress draped gently to the floorboards, swishing lightly as she walked shyly, heart pounding, into the main room of the bar.

The tables had been piled together and shoved out of the way, the chairs forming one row on each side of the makeshift aisle. Mahiru's aunt and several of her friends were seated on the right side, while Oboro, Misoka, Nozomu, and Akira were seated on the left. Flowers were set in vases and scattered everywhere, turning the place into a rather messy "garden."

But Mahiru's eyes zeroed in on one and only one thing in the room: her groom.

Mitsuru was standing at the end of the aisle, looking very uncomfortable in the suit that the other men had forced him into. He tugged ineffectively at the knot of his bow tie, glancing around anxiously before his eyes locked onto hers.

Time seemed to still as she stepped cautiously forward, wincing from the sudden noise when Katsura started playing the bridal march on the piano.

The rest of the ceremony past in a blur, with Mahiru murmuring her vows as Mitsuru spoke his rather loudly, earning several chuckles and high-fives. As soon as they were pronounced man and wife, she was whisked upstairs by her aunt and friends, who started fussing over her. "Guys? Guys!" Mahiru shouted, trying to get their attention. They all stopped mid-task. "Can you please just…give me a few minutes?" As one, they nodded and filed out. OOC, so sue me!

Mahiru quickly dressed in a pair of jeans and a black blouse, sighing as she carefully tucked her dress into its bag. 'Must save this,' she thought as she smoothed the silk once more, thinking of the child growing inside of her.

…Half an hour later… Sorry for the jumping around, guys :S

Mahiru was slumped against Mitsuru at their reception, yawning as she snuggled against his side. Smiling, which was a rarity, Mitsuru wrapped an arm around her waist, keeping her close as he turned back to his conversation with Nozomu, whom he was actually starting to get along with. faints from shock.

"Well, guys, thanks for everything," he finally said as he stood, scooping Mahiru up in his arms since she was almost dead asleep. "Yeah," she mumbled, nuzzling his neck before settling down to sleep once more. Everyone cheered, causing Mitsuru's cheeks to ignite, as he carried his bride up the stairs to _their_ room.

As they lay in bed that night, cuddled up in the center of the bed in each other's arms, peace settled over the newly wedded couple. "Mitsuru?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you…" Mahiru mumbled against his neck before drifting to sleep.

"I love you too," he murmured, face buried in her soft hair.

OK, guys, now I'm going to explain the new layout of the rooms to you, and hope that you approve. If not…I'm sorry?

Mahiru was sitting in her old room, which would now be the baby's nursery when it arrived, in the middle of the floor as she pieced together their memory book. Boxes of pictures, postcards, and other little things surrounded her. The afternoon sunlight spilled weakly into the room, filtered by the curtains in the windows and the clouds in the sky.

Mitsuru was leaning against the doorframe, watching her work. Finally, he went in and crouched down beside her, silently helping her glue their memories and the memories of their friends into the pages of a book. "Why are we doing this, anyway?" he finally asked her, smearing glue onto the back of a movie ticket.

"Because I want our baby to be able to see all the fun we had when we were dating," she said simply.

"And what about all of our…other fun?" He raised one eyebrow suggestively, but groaned when she tackled him exuberantly, smothering him with passionate kisses. "Couldn't resist me, eh?" he teased her, forcing himself to focus on something other than the way she made him feel.

"Nope," she breathed before claiming his lips in another searing kiss, all of her love and passion for him melting from her lips to his, and vice versa.

Cheese, cheese, cheese, eh, cheese, cheese, cheese! Sorry if it's short, silly, and rather….dumb, but I wanted to get this one chappie over with! Tell me whatcha thinkin'!


	7. Cookie Dough and Questions

Chapter Seven – Cookie Dough and Questions

Mahiru sat at the kitchen table, idly drawing little hearts with her fingertip in the flour coating its surface as she daydreamed. She would let out a little sigh every now and then, a tiny smile curving her lips as she carefully lifted a bowl to study and then stir its contents. The gooey concoction was ready to be baked, yet she couldn't seem to make herself put it on the cookie sheet. Her thoughts kept drifting to other uses for the chocolate chip dough.

All of them involved Mitsuru.

Her fantasies were interrupted, however, when Nozomu and Akira came crashing into the kitchen, both of them hoarse with laughter. "Did you see--" Akira almost gagged on his giggles as he forced the question out, the vampire nodding quickly as he smothered a grin.

"See what?" Mahiru asked suspiciously as she struggled to her feet, one arm cradling the bowl while the other was braced on the tabletop. The silence was deafening when they saw her. "See what?" she tried again, this time stepping closer to the two men.

"Misoka--" Akira started, silenced instantly by Nozomu's hand across his lips. Before she could pester them to tell her more, Mitsuru came stumbling into the room, looking harassed. As soon as he saw her, he rushed over and wrapped his arms around her, seemingly trying to hide. She soon saw why:

Seconds later, a blond woman came dashing through the door, skidding to a halt when she caught sight of the couple. "Hands off, btch, he's mine!" she snarled, darting forward to try to dislodge Mahiru from Mitsuru's grip.

Before she Mahiru could do more than stare, Mitsuru shoved the woman blondie at Nozomu, who, being a "gentleman," caught her. "Back off," the tengu growled, turning back to his pregnant wife, who was still staring. "Who is she?" her voice wavered as her hormones took control, leaving reason in the dust.

"No one, honey," Mitsuru soothed her, rubbing her back. "Some crazy chick from the bar. Knew I shouldn't have let her have that last drink," he muttered.

Mahiru suddenly leaned forward, slumping against his chest, thoughts whirling in her head. "Nozomu?" her voice was muffled as she yawned as her hormones once again jerked her around.

"Yeah?"

"Could you call her a cab, please?"

"Sure thing. Come on, darlin'."

As soon as they left, Mitsuru drew back slightly to study Mahiru's face. He frowned at what he saw. There were slight circles underneath her eyes, and she was too pale. He knew that she had been having trouble sleeping lately, since they shared a room. She would often get up and sit at the window, staring out at the city when she thought he was asleep. His heart always melted when she rubbed her belly and started to talk to their baby.

He would wait until she came back to the bed and sprawled on top of him before moving, and then only to wrap her in his arms once more before settling down to sleep. Now, as he listened to her cooing and "soothing" their unborn child, he felt his cold demeanor slipping away once more. "You know, that kid's gonna grow up and wonder about our sanity," he told her.

She looked up at him, grinning mischieviously. "You're probably right…but he'll know we love him, won't he?" He could tell that she was sincerely worried about their child knowing a parent's love, but he was unsure of how to respond. Before he could, though, she seemed to shake it off. She dipped her finger into the bowl and scooped out a glob of cookie dough, eating it quickly before it could slide off her fingertip. "Mmh…want some?" She looked up at him, one blond brow raised in question as she offered the bowl to him.

"Yeah." Swooping down, he stole a kiss, licking his lips when he pulled back. "It's pretty good. Did you make it yourself?" Timidly, she nodded and, scooping more dough onto her finger, offered it to him. He eagerly licked it off, gently scraping her finger with his teeth as he caught her fingertip with his lips. A moan whispered out from between Mahiru's lips, which were parted in surprise.

"Mitsuru," she breathed, gasping when he pulled her finger even further into his mouth, gently suckling it. "We—we can't! Not in here!" she finally managed, gently pushing him back although it took all of her willpower not to pull him close.

"Fine," he told her, voice ragged from desire. Mitsuru gently gripped her hand, checking to make sure that the bar is empty before leading her out of the kitchen and up the stairs. "Wait!" Mahiru giggled, tugging back on his hand to get his attention. She set the bowl of cookie dough on the counter before taking the lead.

As soon as they reached the foot of the stairs, Mitsuru hauled a breathless Mahiru over his shoulder, her laughter muffled against his back now as he jogged up the stairs, careful not to jostle her stomach.


	8. Paint Chips and Lazy Days

Chapter Eight – Lazy Days and Paint Chips

"Mitsuru," Mahiru moaned, rolling onto her side so that she was on the side of the bed, arms held out beseechingly to her husband, who was digging in their closet.

"No, Mahiru."

"Why not?" She pouted at his back.

"Because," was his reply, his voice muffled as he pulled on a T-shirt before continuing, "mint green is a nasty color."

"No, it's not!"

"Yes, it is! It reminds me of dentists!"

"Ooh. Good point. But that doesn't mean that we're painting it black!"

"I never said we should," Mitsuru pointed out, although he was inwardly cursing the fact that she knew him too well. "But if we can't use black, then it CANNOT be pink!"

Scowling, Mahiru burrowed under the sheets, her indignant huff warning Mitsuru that he had seriously misstepped and should make amends sooner, rather than later. Mitsuru walked over to the bed with a sigh of defeat, dropping down beside his pregnant wife and tugging at the sheets covering her. "What?" she growled as the sheets were whipped away, hair staticky and obscuring part of her face. Mitsuru gently reached down and moved the silky strands out of the way, smiling when she tugged on one of his soft green locks to get his attention.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, still not quite sure why he had to apologize. Apparently, she didn't either, because she burst out laughing and lunged at him. He wasn't paying much attention, and therefore unprepared for her sudden affection. They went tumbling backwards across their bed, with her giggling as she looked at his face.

Her husband of two weeks gave her a look that was designed to whither the strongest of men, but only increased her laughter as she collapsed against him, cherishing his grunt as she knocked the wind out of him once more. She stacked her hands on his chest and propped her chin on them, beaming up at him innocently. "Sleep well?"

"Not really," he told her.

"Why not?" Mahiru, worried, checked his forehead for signs of fever and found none. "Do you not feel well?" She rolled onto her back, off of him in case she was just making it worse.

"No, I'm fine, honey."

"Then what's wrong?" She was getting agitated.

"Why don't _you_ sleep at night, princess?" Mahiru was caught off-guard, not knowing that he knew and uncertain of how to voice her worries.

"I…I just….worry," she muttered, not looking up at him.

"About what?" he demanded.

"The baby, mainly," she confessed.

"Ah."

"What do you mean, 'ah'?" She scowled down at him.

"Don't you get mad at me," he warned her teasingly, not even bothering to contain his grin.

"That's it!" she told him, pinning him down and tickling him mercilessly. He laughed, flailing about on the mattress as he tried to wrestle her off. When he finally managed to reverse their positions, pinning her down on her back, he smirked cheekily down at her. She stuck her tongue out at him, groaning when he captured it between his teeth.

"Oohnebrpayfare!" she mumbled.

"What?" He released her tongue so that he could understand her.

"I _said_, you never play fair!" Scowling, she flopped onto her side, heaving a sigh as she squirmed in an attempt to get comfortable.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a nap to catch up on." With that, she fell immediately asleep, snoring lightly. Much to Mitsuru's amusement…

Author's Note:

Ok, guys, I changed my mind! I'm going to post them as mini-chapters, instead, because if I don't this will nag on my mind forever! Thanks for all the reviews and stuff!


	9. Of Daisies and DogBoys

Chapter Nine – Daisies and Dog-Boys 

Just then, a loud crash was heard outside in the hallway, making them both jump in surprise.

"What the--"

They rushed out into the hall, Mahiru skidding to a halt behind Mitsuru when he suddenly stopped to avoid stepping on the glass that had shattered. Grumbling and rubbing her nose, she peeked out from around him, frowning.

In front of Mitsuru's sock-covered feet knelt a ticked Nozomu, surrounded by shards of what had once been a glass vase full of flowers. The flowers were now wilting on the floorboards, and the water was slowly inching its way towards the gaping couple. "Umm…what…" Mahiru tried.

"Do you really wanna know?" Nozomu asked, grinning up at Mahiru as he swept the shards together with his shirtsleeve.

"Yes, actually," Mahiru finally answered, kneeling down to help clean up. Mitsuru sighed and knelt down as well, knocking his wife's hands out of the way as he scooped up the larger pieces and carried them into the bathroom, throwing them in the trash can.

When he came back out, dusting his hands off, Mahiru and Nozomu had gotten the dustpan and broom out of the closet and finished cleaning up the glass. Nozomu handed the pan to Mitsuru, who glared at him before dumping the glass into the trash can. Mahiru was cradling the wilting flowers in her arms when she looked up at him with a shy smile.

"Flowers?"

They both turned to look at Nozomu, who was smiling at them, obviously pleased at the sight of them being so happy together. "Daisies, bat-boy_? Daisies_?"

"So? What's wrong with daisies?" Mahiru asked, glaring up at her husband.

"Well…um, that is…nothing, really, but…" Mitsuru stumbled over his words, trying to soothe his hormonally dangerous wife. Sniffling, she fled to their room, leaving two very confused men standing there with a puddle of water at their feet and no clue as to how to understand women.

Mahiru threw herself across the bed, hugging her tengu plushy to her chest. 'Why can't he still be so sweet!' she wondered, straightening the tengu's stuffed ears. When the door opened a few moments later, she was buried under the covers, sniffling. As her husband's footsteps drew nearer to the bed, she grabbed up whatever she could – which just happened to be the plushy – and hurled it at his head.

Mitsuru ducked, cursing quietly when his love glared up at him as he made his away across their messy floor and sat heavily on the side of the bed.

"Don't even think about it," she growled when he leaned close.

"I didn't," he murmured just before smothering her outraged comment with his lips. She struggled for a second, but soon gave up and surrendered. When they came up for breath moments later, he grinned at her. "What?" she asked him, suddenly suspicious.

"They lied," he said simply.

"About?"

"Fire."

"What the hell does fire have to do with anything!" she yelled at him, pushing him off. He flopped around for a moment before falling off the edge of the bed.

"Damn woman!" Without warning, said woman burst into tears. "Aw, hell, honey! I didn't mean it!" Mitsuru went instantly into comfort-mode.

…Meanwhile, outside the door…

"Aww!" chorused a bandaged Nozomu and Akira.

"He's really mellowed out since the wedding, huh?" Akira felt he had to comment.

"Yeah. It's weird, isn't it? Hey, when are you and Keiko gonna get married?"

"M-married?" sputtered the dog-boy. Nozomu nodded wisely. But before either of them could say anything else, the door they were eavesdropping through banged open, and the object of their gossip –and terror, if the truth be known…-- glared down at them.

…Downstairs…

"They just never learn, do they?" Oboro told an amused Misoka as they listened to the screams echoing down from the upstairs.

"Nah."

A rather tattered bouquet of daisies came hurtling down the stairs.

Author's Note:

….Any OOC-ness that is noticed in this story is there for a reason…I think. Thanks to everyone who comments, inspires, and reads these stories! Everyone on this site deserves many rounds of applause**_…pauses for applause to die down, and gives up when it never does…_**


	10. First Visit?

Chapter Ten – First visit?

Mahiru hesitated outside the glass double doors, her hand still caught of Mitsuru's, jerking him to a stop just in front of her. Holding the door half open, he simply waited for her. "Come on, Mahiru. We only have…" he trailed off as he glanced at his watch, then back up at her. "Two minutes or we'll be late."

She shook herself mentally, giving her love a weak smile before going past him and inside. She stopped for a moment just inside the doors, studying the waiting room. The carpet was dark, and the furniture looked comfortably well used. She made her way over to the receptionist's desk, which was tucked into a corner of the room.

Mahiru rested for a moment against the wide counter, before tapping lighting on the wood, drawing the nurse's attention. "Um, I'm here for my appointment with Dr. Yukoslakie?"

"Oh, you're the one o'clock?" the nurse raised one eyebrow as she studied the young woman in front of her, before gesturing for Mahiru to take a seat.

Mitsuru was already sprawled in one of the chairs, glaring at the wall in front of him. "I don't see why I had to come, too," he muttered as she sat carefully beside him.

"Because I wanted you to be here in case the doctor wanted to tell us anything, and it's your baby too," she pointed out quietly, twisting her wedding band as she tried to decide whether or not he was angry.

He didn't bother to reply, simply sitting up a little straighter as he studied her. "OK," he finally said. Mahiru was about to ask him what he thought of blue for the baby's room, when the nurse said loudly, "Mrs. Suou, the doctor's ready for you."

Taking a deep breath, Mahiru stood and followed the nurse down the hall into an exam room, Mitsuru following close behind. "Now, you change into this gown, and the doctor should be here in a few minutes." She left after she made sure that Mahiru knew how to put the gown on, closing the door behind her.

Mitsuru was grinning like a fiend as he watched his wife struggle against her initial shyness and try to change in front of him. "Mitsuru, I can't! Please, just close your eyes or something?" she asked him desperately. Still smirking, he shook his head, arms crossed over his chest as he leaned back against the door. "You've changed in front of me tons of time, hon," he told her, attempting to be soothing.

She scowled at him over her shoulder, defiantly pulling her shirt over her head and quickly shrugging into the gown, making sure that it was fully covering her before tugging off her jeans.

"Wuss," he teased her.

She stuck her tongue out at him, just as the door opened and the doctor came strolling in. "Hello, I'm Dr. Yukoslakie," he said, extending one hand to first Mitsuru, then Mahiru. He glanced down at the chart in his hands, then back up at the couple. "So, you're the Suous?" They nodded.

"Ok, Mrs. Suou, have a seat on the exam table and we'll get started. It says here that you're almost two months along; is that correct?"

"It is." Mahiru beamed at both males.

The rest of the appointment past relatively quickly. (A/N: no details because I don't know what goes on at these kind of appointments/check-ups)

On their way out of the doctor's office, Mahiru reached shyly over, holding Mitsuru's hand in her own. He smiled down at her, his fingers wrapping more securely around hers.

"Well, that went well," she finally mumbled, breaking the silence. The brochures and pamphlets that the doctor had given them crinkled in Mitsuru's pocket as they walked.

As they neared the Moonshine, shouting and laughter could be heard from inside. "Oh, no!" Mahiru gasped, staring up at Mitsuru in pure horror. "What?" he asked, now on edge.

"They found the album."

Author's Note:

I apologize for taking so long and then making the chapters so short, but we've been studying for the MAP tests next week and it's been hectic lately. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, even though my attempt as seriousness was a total dud. Peace.


	11. The Album and its Side effects

Chapter Eleven – The Album

Mitsuru stared at his wife in horror before dashing into the bar, Mahiru close on his heels. She bumped into his back, bruising her nose when he skidded to a stop just inside the door. "Ow," she muttered, rubbing her aching appendage. Peeking over his shoulder, she had to force the giggles back.

Leaning over the bar, shoulders heaving with laughter, were Nozomu, Akira, and Misoka. Open in front of them was the album that Mahiru had been working so hard on. The cover was light blue, and written in adorable bubble letters were the words: **_Waiting for Baby._**

Mahiru groaned, covering her face with her hands. Mitsuru gave her a look that sugested she tell him, immeadiately, what was in that album. "Just some pictures," she mumbled, trying her hardest not to laugh.

"Of?" he growled.

"Us…you remember that one time we gave Akira that digital camera?" When Mitsuru nodded, she continued, "Well, I've had him kinda sorta take pictures when you weren't looking."

"Damn it, Mahiru!"

"Don't you take that tone with me!" she yelled back. Surprised, Mitsuru shut up, earning the married couple stunned and approving looks from their friends. Mahiru gave one sniffle, betraying the fact that her emotions were not under her control any longer, before turning her back on the group and hurrying upstairs.

Seconds later, the men all heard the door slam, and knew they were in for a long night…

Half an hour later…

Mahiru was sprawled on top of the covers, sorting through several boxes worth of mementos and pictures. She swiped at a stray tear on her cheek, focusing on the picture currently in her hand. It was one of the few baby pictures that she had managed to talk her aunt into giving her. In it, her baby-self was facing the camera, face split in an endearing baby-grin. Mahiru tossed it back onto the bed with the rest, flipping slowly onto her back to study the ceiling.

She ran her hands gently over her stomach, glancing over at the calendar on the wall. She couldn't believe that she was only two months along; it felt like it had been months since she had found out and married Misturu. Shifting, she dug around in her bag until she found her mirror, studying her tear-stained face critically.

Mahiru quickly came to a decision, grabbing the phone off of the bedside table and dialing. "Keiko? Hey, it's Mahiru. Do you wanna go shopping?"


	12. Maternity Wear and Midnight Munchies

Chapter Twelve – Maternity Wear and Midnight Munchies

Arms linked, Mahiru and Keiko wandered through the mall, stopping to window shop every so often. The Moonshine boys, mainly Mitsuru, had called Keiko's cell phone an hour before, demanding to know where Mahiru was. The girls managed to find a little maternity shop, ducking inside to browse the racks while they waited for the boys to find them. Mitsuru finally stumbled upon them when he spied Mahiru exiting a dressing room in what he prayed was a party dress.

He dashed into the storm, catching Mahiru by surprise when he scooped her up and squished her to himself. "Don't _ever_ do that again!" he growled, smothering her lips with his. Keiko and Akira stood in the background, grinning at the oblivious couple until they got bored. "Hey, you two! Break it up, already!" Keiko teased them.

"Yeah, I'm hungry," Akira pitched in. M&M reluctantly broke apart, Mahiru blushing as she ducked back into the dressing room to change into her street clothes. "Mitsuru!"

"What?!"

"Help me!"

"What did you do now?"

"It's stuck!"

"All right, all right…geez." Mitsuru stormed over, flinging the dressing room door open. Taking two steps into the room, he froze, staring at his wife in disbelief.

Mahiru was standing in front of the mirror, her back to him. From his vantage point, he could see that the zipper had snagged on the fabric about half-way up her back. Gulping, he stepped forward slowly, lightly placing his hands on her bare back. "Eek!" she shrieked, giggling as she tried to wiggle away from his hands. "Your hands are cold!" she complained, turning to face him.

"Hold still, or I'm confining you to the bedroom when we get back to the Moonshine," he threatened, smirking when she froze long enough to let him free the zipper. Giggling from outside the small room alerted him to the fact that Keiko and Akira were eavesdropping.

Several Hours Later//Twenty-Seven Minutes To Midnight

Mahiru crept down the stairs, cringing when one of them squeaked in protest. "Please let him stay asleep," she prayed, slipping into the kitchen and opening the fridge door steathily. "Ooh! Peanut butter and pickle sandwich!"

Settling at the table with her snack, Mahiru was content. When she slid back into bed five minutes later, she rubbed her belly, where she could have sworn that the baby was dancing in thanks. "Mmm…." She murmured as she cuddled against Mitsuru's chest, dropping into sleep as his arms settled around her. Thus, she missed the way his nose wrinkled and he muttered, half-awake, "God, pickles and peanut butter?"


	13. Matching What!

Chapter Thirteen – Matching What?!

At six a.m., Mahiru stumbled down the stairs, rubbing her back in obvious pain. She groaned when she reached the floor level, looking around to be sure no one had noticed her "sissy moment." Relieved, she stumbled into the kitchen and jerked the refridgerator door open.

"Whatcha lookin' for?"

Mahiru shrieked in surprise as Akira appeared behind her.

"Chill, Mitsuru's baby mama," he placated her, steering her to a seat at the table. "Now, what would madame like for breakfast?" Adopting a cheesy French accent, he set to work preparing a meal fit for ten kings and a couple of dukes.

"I can't possibly eat all of that!" Mahiru told him, watching partly with shock partly with horror as the pile of ready-to-eat food grew.

"Are you forgetting the two most important rules?" Akira asked in mock horror.

"What?"

"Rule number one: You are eating for two now! It's all right to stuff yourself silly. Rule number two: You're living with a bunch of "growing boys." This food would eventually disappear anyway. I'm just making sure that all of the icky stuff is gone first," he finished with a wink as he set a plate of eggs, bacon and toast in front of her along with a huge glass of milk.

Mahiru stubbornly set to work on the meal, looking up with relief etched on her features when Mitsuru came dragging through the door. "Morning," she told him around a mouthful of toast.

He grimaced at the sight of half-chewed toast and jam as he pecked her forehead and gulped down the entire pot of coffee. "Ahh," he sighed, eyes closed in bliss. He sank into the seat beside Mahiru's, glaring at Akira until he left the kitchen before lowering his head to her stomach. "Good morning," he whispered to the developing baby, nuzzling Mahiru's belly lightly.

"Oh! That reminds me!" Mahiru cried, scooting back from the table and dashing over to the stack of mail on the nearby counter. "We, the bar, that is, got a catalouge in the mail yesterday that I wanted you to look at!"

"What is it?" he asked warily, following her.

"Look!" Beaming, she held it in front of his face. _Baby Boutique_ it said across the top in bright blue letters. The cover depicted a nursery, completely stocked with everything Winnie the Pooh.

"No," he told her.

"But--"

"No, Mahiru. I'm not subjecting this baby to that!"

"Not even--"

"Nope."

"But they also have--"

"Mahiru!"

"--matching pajamas!"

"...What?"

"Matching pajamas," she enunciated. "For the baby and mommy and daddy." She flipped to the page and held it up shyly, now certain of his rejection.

"Fine," he sighed, shocking her.

"Really?!" she squealed, not even waiting for comfirmation before jumping into his arms and smothering him with kisses. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!!"

"You owe me," he told her when the order arrived, refusing to let her even open the box before they were in their room.

"All right," she told him. "What do you want in exchange for this?"

His sly grin was all the answer she needed.


End file.
